Marauders and MySpace
by LilMizzMolly1225
Summary: It's a boring summer for the Marauders until they discover Muggle laptopsna and MySpace Please Review even though I made spelling mistakes


* * *

Remus,Peter,Sirius,and James were all in Remus's bedroom on a rainy day. They couldn't go out and there wasnt't much to do with Remus Lupin,who loved books and didn't always want to get in trouble or pranks.

"I'm _bored!_" said James for the fifteenth time.

"We could read a book," suggested Remus weakly.

"Are you serious?" said Peter who was chewing a Chocolate Frog slowly.

"No, I am!" said Sirius.

"That used to be funny, but now it's annoying!" said Remus.

James was looking in Remus' dresser, desk draws, under the bed and the closest for something to do.

"Don't snoop in my room!" said Remus.

"I'm not _snooping, _I'm looking in your stuff!" retorted James as he pulled out a big black case form under Remus's pillows..

"Don't go in there!" yelled Remus.

"Why not?!" yelled James.

"Moony?! What's this thing?! Is it a Muggle device?" asked Peter who had opened the case while JAmes and Remus were distracted. "Why does it say _Dell_ on it?"

" It's a laptop if you had any brains, Peter!" said Remus looking shocked and angry.

"Why are you being so mean to Wormy?" asked Sirius who already tunred into a big, black dog at the end of the sentence.

"Sirius!" said James who was shaking his finger at the dog on Remus's bed. "When you're going to be an animal tell me so we can transform together!" James turned into a deer and ran towards the door like a ram.

" I wanna join!" yelled an excited Peter who turned into a rat at once.  
The three animals all chased each other around the room while Remus thought quickly about how to quiet them.

"Hey guys, check this out!" he yelled over Sirius barks at Peter who was in Remus's underwear under the bed.  
All the animals transformed back to normal and raced each other to see what Remus was doing with the laptop.

"It's called a MySpace.!" said Remus proudly once he got their attention. " You make friends and post bullitens and pictures and stuff! I have an account and I can make you each a separate account!"

"No t a bad idea Moony!" said Sirius who was looking at the keyboard interstedly."So, these buttons type for us?" he asked.

"No, you have to press them to make words! Watch me write I am Moony on the screen!" he explained to his friends.  
He pressed a buttom labled, _Shift _and at the same time pressed a botton with the letter _I _on it. The letter he pressed appeared on the screen. Then he spelled out _am Moony. _on it as well.

"Wow! Are you sure this isn't magic? It sure looks like it!" exclaimed Peter.

"You should have taken Muggle studies then! We got all these laptops for only 14 Knuts! We learned everything Muggles know and all about what they do and how they live without magic!" said Remus proudly "Every summer we talk to each other on this Muggle website called, MySpace!"

"I want a MySpace!" annouced Sirius.

"Me, too!" seconded James.

"Me... wait are we one three?" said Peter.

* * *

The next day all the Marauders were led into _Best Buy _by Remus who had traded 13 Sickles for about 5 pounds of Muggle money at Gringotts. The store clerk eyed them suspiciously and said, " Why are you boys wearing a scarlet sweatshirts when football season is over?" and was sent to what the Muggles call a hospital because Sirius had tunred into a dog behing a bush and bit him in the leg were badly. "Sirius, I really hate when you transform without me!" said James as they followed Remus to the laptops.

"Wow!" said Peter as he raced towards a shinny black one.

"I like this one!" said Sirius as he examined a white laptop with an apple on the front." It's called a Mac and it's totally awesome!"

"This one is for me!" said James as he studied a blue one with a silver apple on it.

Two hours later they picked out their laptops and went to Remus's house. Remus had ezplained everything they needed to know about the laptops and how to use them. Soon, they all the MySpace accounts.

"What do ya think about my account name?" as he saw that Prongs was available.

"Cool! Like mine?" asked Peter as he typed in Wormtail.

"Mine's the best!" said Sirius when he finshed typing in Padfoot.

" Let's see who wants to be our friend!" said James as he requested almost everyone who had the name James in their account.

* * *

The Marauders spent the whole day on MySpace and didn't even care about what Remus said about virisus while they played games on their laptops. The week after that theyknew about everything the Muggles new about computers.  
Sirius was on Youtube watching a video called "How to be Gangster", Peter was on "VMK" and was playing a quest to get a virtual pin, James was downloading "AIM," and Remus was on FanFiction writing a story about vampires when Peter whined about everything being blocked. "You know what!?" burst out " I think that this is too much Muggle habits for us! We should get outside and do wizarding things like Quidditch, and being Animagus, and reading the Daily Prohet and all that stuff!"

"I agree!" said Peter who was bored already with his laptop.

"Same here!" said Sirius.

"Right back at ya!" said James.

"Let's break our laptops so we don't get into the habbit! We'll give the Muggle money to a hobo or something and forget all about Muggle habits!" said Sirius.

And within 10 minutes the Marauders except Remus (who needed his laptop for Muggle Studies) broke their laptops.

Sirius's Mac was in two and only 3 wires connected it. Peter's was thrown against the wall several times, and James smashed his with his own feet then dropped all of Remus's books on the laptops.

" Now who do we give the money to?" wondered Peter.

"Thar guy over the street doesn't have a home!" pionted out James as they handed about 100,000 Mggle money to the homeless man. The next day he had a house in America and was never spoke of in England again.

* * *

Sorry if it's sorta boring but, it's the best I could think ofPlease Review!


End file.
